Nokori Kaze
Kaeritakunatta yo adalah single ke sembilan Ikimono Gakari, lagu B-Side Nokori Kaze lah yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu video game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom Daftar Lagu #Kaeritakunatta yo (帰りたくなったよ, I Wanted to Go Home) #Nokori Kaze (残り風, Remaining Wind) #Kaeritaku Natta yo: Instrumental #Nokori Kaze: Instrumental Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 「もう二度と戻れない」と知る 涙で滲んだ道を歩いて 本当は少しだけ見えていた明日を気にした 有り触れるその言葉だけどふいに何かを信じてみたいの いつかまた巡り逢うのだと秘かに誓う 気がつけばもう見えぬ面影を探す 一度無くした日々は何処?何処? 咲き誇れ命の花 凛としてこの心焦がして 吹きやまぬは残り風 あの日を惜しむように流れて明日へと 手探りで掴んでは消える 毎日の儚さにも気付いて 曖昧なあたしを壊して 静かに瞳を閉じる 後悔が去り行く希望で それを知っても朝日を見たいの 今強く生きて行くのだと確かに願う ひとところに留どまる恐さを見つけて踏み出した時 君は何処?何処? 巡りゆくはこの心 小春日の息吹へと寄り添えど 流るる涙消えずにひとひらの風を纏い 流れて君へと ふわり浮かぶ風 今は見えないけど 確かに見えたの一重の風跡 君が何か伝えたの? あたしが今伝えるの? 欲しかった答えは 今 今・ 時間 満ちて見えた心 今行くよ 変わらないあたしで 響き合う声 言の葉 光を放つように 届け彼方へ 咲き誇れ命の花 凛としてこの心を焦がして 吹きやまぬは残り風 あの日を惜しむように流れて明日へと |-| Lirik Jepang/romaji= "Mou nido to modorenai" to shiru Namida de nijinda machi wo aruite hontou wa sukoshi dake Miete ita asu wo ki ni shita Ari fureru sono kotoba dakedo fui ni nanika wo shinjite mitai no Itsuka mata meguriau no da to hisoka ni chikau Ki ga tsukeba mou mienu omokage wo sagasu Ichido nakushita hibi wa doko? doko? Sakihokore inochi no hana rin to shite kono kokoro kogashite Fukiyamanu wa nokori kaze ano hi wo oshimu you ni nagarete asu he to Tesagari de tsukande wa kieru mainichi no hakanasa ni mo kizuite Aimai na atashi wo kowashite shizuka ni me wo tojiru Koukai ga sari yuku kibou de sore wo shitte mo asahi wo mitai no Ima tsuyoku ikite yuku no da to tashika ni negau Hito tokoro ni todomaru kowasa wo mitsukete fumidashita toki Kimi wa doko? doko? Meguri yuku wa kono kokoro koharubi no ibuki he to yorisoedo Nagaruru namida kiezu ni hitohira no kaze wo matoi Nagarete kimi he to Fuwari ukabu kaze ima wa mienai kedo Tashika ni mieta no hitoe no kazaato Kimi ga nanika tsutaeta no? atashi ga ima tsutaeru no? Hoshikatta kotae wa ima ima... Jikan michite mieta kokoro ima yuku yo kawaranai atashi de Hibikiau koe koto no ha hikari wo hanatsu you ni todoke kanata he Sakihokore inochi no hana rin to shite kono kokoro kogashite Fukiyamanu wa nokori kaze ano hi wo oshimu you ni nagarete asu he to |-| Terjemahan Inggris= I realise that I can never go back As I walked that road blurred with tears The truth was, I could see a glimpse of tomorrow, and it worried me Such ordinary words, yet somehow they make me want to try believing in something I make a secret vow that we’ll meet again someday I find myself searching for traces I can no longer see Where are those days I once lost? Where? May the flower of life bloom to the fullest, as my dignified heart burns The lingering wind blows ceaselessly Flowing to tomorrow as if regretting that day Feeling my way, as soon as I get hold of the days they disappear And I realise how fleeting they are I break down this vague me and quietly close my eyes When there’s hope, the regrets disappear I know this, but I still want to see the morning sun I make a firm wish to live strongly now When you stepped out because you realised how scary it is to stay in one place Where are you? Where? My heart goes round, resting on the spirit of an Indian summer day My trickling tears do not disappear but make a single wind that flows to you I cannot see the gently drifting wind now But I know I saw a single strand of wind Did you tell me something? Can I tell you something now? Now, now, the answer I wanted... Time, my heart that looked satisfied; I’ll go now, unchanged Our voices ringing out, words, let them reach the other side like light May the flower of life bloom to the fullest, as my dignified heart burns The lingering wind blows ceaselessly Flowing to tomorrow as if regretting that day |-| Terjemahan Indonesia= Aku tahu aku tak pernah bisa kembali lagi Aku berjalan melewati kota dengan berurai air mata, tetapi hanya sedikit kekhawatiran hari esok yang aku lihat Itu kata-kata biasa tapi aku ingin percaya pada sesuatu yang tak terduga Aku bersumpah suatu hari nanti aku akan dapat bertemu denganmu lagi Saat aku sadari aku tak bisa bertemu lagi, aku mencari bayanganmu Di mana hari itu aku tersesat? Di mana? Seperti cincin bunga yang mekar dengan cepat, membakar hati ini Angin yang tersisa tak akan berhenti bertiup, seolah-olah aku menyesali hari itu Setiap hari aku mencoba untuk meraih ketidakberdayaan dan melihat kesedihan Aku hancurkan diriku yang lemah seraya perlahan menutup mata Penyesalanku tersapu oleh harapanku, bahkan jika aku tahu itu, aku masih ingin melihat matahari pagi Aku berharap aku bisa hidup dengan kuat sekarang Ketakutan yang ada di suatu tempat, aku menemukannya saat aku melangkah keluar Kau ada dimana? Dimana? Mengulangi lagi, hati ini yang menuju angin kecil hari musim semi Air mata yang mengalir tak menghilang, tapi dikelilingi oleh sedikit angin berhembus padamu Aku tak bisa melihat angin yang berhembus kini Namun aku melihat satu jejak angin yang tampak jelas Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu sekarang? Jawaban yang aku inginkan sekarang… sekarang… Hati yang bisa aku lihat sepanjang waktu tak merubah pikiranku untuk pergi sekarang Gema suara kata yang aku sampaikan kepadamu, seolah-olah itu memancarkan cahaya Seperti cincin bunga yang mekar dengan cepat, membakar hati ini Angin yang tersisa tak akan berhenti bertiup, seolah-olah aku menyesali hari itu Navigasi Kategori:Musik Kategori:Tema Video Game